wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joannie Works With One Hammer (song)
"Joannie Works with One Hammer" is a song about a girl hammering. The real song is Johnny Works With One Hammer. Song Credits Yummy Yummy (1994 video) * Arranged by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Published by: EMI Music Big Red Car * Arranged by: M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by EMI Music * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by: Rob Perez, Aaron Ruig, The Wiggles * Recorded at: Struggle Street Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Here Comes the Big Red Car * Arranged by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez, The Wiggles * Originally Recorded at: Struggle Street Studios * Originally Mastered by: William Bowden * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley * Originally Mastered at: Festival Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Wiggledancing! * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Wigglehouse * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Alex Keller, Braeden Lynden * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Wiggle Around Australia * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by: Don Bartley Musicians Big Red Car * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Vocals: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Bass: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field Here Comes the Big Red Car * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook Wiggle House * Main Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars/Percussion: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Wiggle Around Australia * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Michael McFadden Listen Song Lyrics Joannie works with one hammer one hammer, one hammer Joannie works with one hammer then she works with two. (The verses repeat and in each verse, the number is one higher than the previous. After five hammers, Instead of working with six hammers, "Then she falls to sleep.", and the purple Wiggle falls asleep and they wake him up, and do the song in superspeed then, the song ends.) 1994 Yummy Yummy Transcript :Anthony: We're playing with clay. It's lots of fun playing with clay. It feels great. You can squish it in your hand. You can roll it. You can make things with clay. What have you made, Sofia? :Sofia: A cat. :Anthony: You made a cat? Wow. What about you, Anthony? What do you make? :kid Anthony: I'm gonna make a big rock that's only solid. :Anthony: A big rock that's only solid. That's great? What about you, Clare? :Clare: A person. :Anthony: A person. That's great! I'll tell you what else you can do with clay. You can (squashes clay on table) ''squash it like that or you can hammer too. It's great fun hammering. ''(hammers clay along with Sofia and male kid Anthony) Trivia * Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does because he's the actual lead singer. * The song credits of Wiggledancing! Live in Concert show that Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page wrote the music, although they didn't. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *Wiggledancing! Live In Concert * Wiggle House (video) * Wiggle Around Australia * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese Video) Episode Performances *Lilly *Work *Emma's Missing Bow (Concert) * Joannie Works with One Hammer (episode) * Joannie * Wash Your Hands * What's That Sound? * Soccer Fun * Wiggle Picnic * Clap Your Hands Album Appearance *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car * Wiggle House (album) * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Dance Party Gallery See here Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Tempo Pickup Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Series 10 Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggle 2013 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Rock and Roll Preschool songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Apples and Bananas songs